Blooming Intimacy
by NHarmonias
Summary: After an year of being locked up by Youko into his territory, Botan finally decides to build courage to leave. But what happens when she's captured constantly? Will she find a way to escape from the sly fox? Or will she grow to become closer with the demon fox?


_A/N: Hi. I've been going back to rewatch YYH, and have been thinking about creating a fic on my favorite couple Kurama/Botan. This will be mostly about Youko/Botan and we will get Kurama/Botan moments as well. Furthermore, this was just written from whatever came to mind so if you have suggestions for me and ideas on how to make this fic better, then I'd also love that. On another note: I will_ _ **address**_ _Youko as Kurama from time to time, so I'm putting that out there. Please enjoy.. Reviews, likes and favs will make me motivated into continuing so hopefully I get comments down below._

* * *

Botan. Running through bushes and leaves whilst leaving scratch marks behind cared less about the bruises she's been receiving by attempting to escape. She only hoped for the terrifying demon fox not to chase after her. To her dismay, a voice deep and husky echoed tingling through her left ear, making the blue haired deity gasp in mere shock and fear of once again getting captured. "I won't question you, however there will be severe punishment for the upcoming future." the fox noted.

His voice came out rather soft and smooth, but Botan knew inwardly that the kitsune was agitated. Her heart raced faster than usual. She could tell by scrutinizing the demon fox's face that he could sense her fear.

It rose her temperature. She could just faint, although her knees were weak and vulnerable, she still stood her ground. She made it this far to escaping, therefore there shouldn't be a problem to her finally standing up to him. Botan could care less about the deceiving look he'd send and threaten to kill her, if that was her destiny, then so be it. His face revealed a darkened look. Appearing to display a non pleasant glare at the deity. However, in no means she should allow him to take control of her any longer, she knew better than anyone that no women were to be kept as slaves or toys, and used as mere objects. This whole year he has locked her up from the society.

Snapping, the blue haired girl spoke shooting her blazing gaze full of loathing as she speaks, "I won't let you have your ways, anymore! Do what you want. I won't be going back with you."

He was taken back by her words, for the first time in his lifetime a female never dared to threaten him, due to realizing how powerful he is. He was a thief, for people and demons had feared the almighty. For a whole year this girl's been keeping her mouth shut, and now she dares to speak to him as if she were his equal.

"Impudent girl! I will take you by force if need be." Youko responded returning the glare back at the girl, grabbing her arm with great force, however unlike any other time, she cried out for him to release her from his tight grip.

"Let go of me you, you monster!" Due to her lack of obedience, Youko had tightened his grip. Frustratingly, Youko rose her feet off the ground claiming her above the tip of his shoulders. Carrying her away with speed. Even though he had given her a smooth ride back to his small cave, she kicked around attempting to remove herself from him. He sensed her courage and motivation in wanting to break free from his control — Oh, ever so desperately..

He chuckled darkly at her, finding this new personality of hers to be quite amusing and interesting. "Quite the observant one, aren't you, girl?" Kurama spoke.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm no _ordinary_ girl, you know. I happen to have a name and identity of my own, such as you, yourself, you vain and sly fox." He couldn't help, but snort at her given response. She had no issues with him referring to her as 'girl' in the distant past, or should he say — in the near past, and now her sudden abrupt change made him wonder what could've gathered her to collect all that energy and bolt off speedily such like a lightning that roared throughout the cloudy and foggy skies. He could not comprehend to exactly what triggered the blue haired deity to break free since it was least expected to occur; considering whenever he got a hold of his hostage, or prey, Kurama made sure, and corrected himself to tighten the guards of packs that visited to check on them.

No matter what the cost, Kurama never let his hostages escape, and if they dared to — well, it's pretty obvious what comes next. "Yoo-hoo?! Earth to Kurama?!" Arms folded across her chest, Botan rose a curious brow at Youko.

"I don't intend in staying with you, nor will I obey to your wishes and commands. Now, I'm not sure what you're doing, and why you're keeping me as hostage. If there is no point in telling me, then I'll just find a way out somehow." Botan responded standing firmly on the ground, while her heels tapped impatiently on the rocky ground.

 _Silence_.

Subsequently after the long silence, the kitsune passed by the female, not sure how to respond back to her at first. But that soon came to a sudden halt when Botan managed to situate her hand atop of Youko's shoulder. He scowled lightly at the feeling of her sudden touch. His eyes softened as he turned back around to face her — startling her with his intense gaze. Golden eyes stared sharply at the other. She felt her heartbeat rise higher uncontrollably as she slightly lifted her right hand to grab a hold of her chest in order to stop the difficult breathing. Her cheeks burned heavily.

' _Look anywhere else, but him! He's so charming..'_ She thought.

If he weren't a villainous and a cold hearted bastard she might as well just fall for his beautiful looks, and him. Although, he was merely the opposite of what she had hoped for.

Shaking her head quietly. Botan inwardly gasped at her own ridiculous thoughts.

Here she was trying to find a way to escape, and just when he sends her a glaring stare that seemed somewhat softened as he kept gazing for a long while, she daydreams about her magically falling for his charms.

"Truth be told…" Youko trailed off, ending Botan's thoughts.

Her head shot right back up to pay attention to what the silver-haired fox had to say. "...Shuichi's quite fond of you. I'm merely jealous whenever he's around you. It's not easy to explain these feelings that I'm representing to you now. I do beg of your forgiveness for acting so rash in keeping you here with me as 'hostage' when in reality…" He looked deeply into her amethyst orbs adoring her every feature she held.

She couldn't help, but feel embarrassed at how upfront Youko seemed to be with her, and blushed harder. Her cheeks were a bright shade of red. She cupped her cheeks not believing what was coming through that stupid demon fox's mouth! Oh no, he's definitely tricking her. Manipulating her won't work one bit!

"I desire you.." He ended.

Botan couldn't believe her ears. Before she could open her mouth to comment, she felt her body move backwards, seeming that Youko had grabbed her waist, all the while, pushing her against the wall. Nibbling onto her neck, she froze on the spot not knowing how to react in return. "K-Kurama..?!" Botan spoke out stuttering. "It's _Youko_ …" He corrected breathing hoarsely into her ears. Embarrassed as she was the ferry girl attempted to push him further away from crushing her body, although, he had already locked his knees in between both of her legs crushing them against the wall. She let out a soft moan when she felt Youko brush his lips against her jawlines, down to her neck. Leaving rough kisses. Biting her lip she cursed herself for her body reacting so differently and against her own wills. Her own desires against her mind drove her insane. Luckily enough for her, though, Youko released her. Moving steps back further away, but not so far from the deity. He revealed a smirk. "If you wish.. I'll certainly mate with you."

Blushing harder than usual, she didn't know what to reply with. Oh, how she wished to wipe that stupid smirk off his face. "I-I'd rather m-mate with Shuichi than you!" Fiddling with her fingers looking down at the ground, she answered back to him embarrassingly. When she looked back up at Youko she caught the intensity in his deadly eyes.

"Mate with Shuichi, you say?"

 _No response._

He grabbed a fistful of her hair tightly while wrapping his other arm around her. She gasped at his action and scolded at him for him to release her, however she angered him so much to the point where he couldn't accept this sort of rejection, especially from the likes of _her_. "What is it in him that you adore?" Due to him grabbing so tightly onto her hair she couldn't even speak without attempting to push him off, but managed to come up with a decent reply.

"He's a much gentler and a kind person! What did you do with him? I need to know _where_ is he?" He smirked still keeping his hold of her.

"Oh, he's still part of _me_ except that I've become the dominant one to conquer the body and soul, not him."

 _BITE_.

He growled at the pain that she caused in seconds. "W-well.. I need to see him." Botan replied softly as her eyes meet the golden one's. His expressionless stare made Botan gulp and she could hear him asking her something.

"Why?" He asked curiously. Starting to slowly release her hair, yet pulled her closer into his arms.

"We are the _same_ person.. In a way." He smirked.

"Yeah. Except he's gentler with me." She rolled her eyes at Youko.

' _ **Youko! You better stop the useless teasing. If she needs to speak with me, allow her to do so.**_ ' Youko smirked at his inner self arguing with him.

'Sure, she does seem to feel at ease around you..' Youko replied to Shuichi.

He turned to face the bluette staring and patiently waiting for his response. 'How cute.' He chuckled deviously.

' _ **Youko.. Allow me to please make my entrance. I've so many things that I must discuss to her about. If you give me 5 minutes without any unnecessary interruptions then that would be appreciative of you.'**_ Shuichi responded.

"Alright girl. Just this once. 5 minutes. Have fun." Youko responded back. Transforming back into his human form the fiery tresses visible and glowing red hair transparent had instantly made Botan's face brighten. She didn't know whether to cry or laugh at this situation.

Botan couldn't seem to find the right words as she covered her mouth searching for words to say. Shuichi slid his left hand into his pockets while the right hand had adjusted on Botan's shoulder. Emerald eyes softly gazing at the bluette.

'Such sad eyes..' Botan thought, noticing the sadness in it. She could tell he's gone through suffering and felt pity for the redhaired male.

"Botan. Are you alright?" How kind of him to ask how she was doing.

She forced a bright smile towards Shuichi holding back her tears. "I'm fine! Doing really well.. It's just been so long that.." She trailed off beginning to tear up uncontrollably. How ridiculous. She's been trying her best to fight off her inner emotions from spilling out. "..I've seen you. I thought something terrible happened with you!" She attempted to cover her face from the red hair. 'This is absolutely the most embarrassing thing ever! I can't just cry like this in front of him. Not now..'

"Botan. There is no need for you to hide anything from me. I've been watching you through Youko. You're not happy. So, don't confront a terrible lie to me when you and I both know, too well, you don't want to be here." he offered a small and gentle smile which slowly spread upon his gorgeous face.

Botan couldn't hide anything from anyone anymore.

It was just too painfully obvious. She couldn't return back home to her friends and Koenma. She missed everyone. "Botan.." Kurama smiled lightly. Before she could wipe off her waterfall of tears she felt a strong grip wrapped around her waist pulling her in close, but in comfort.

... _He smelled like flowers and roses.._

It felt refreshing to her mind that he tried to offer her some comfort. She shut her eyes closed gently and could hear Kurama mumble something. "Hm…" she uttered out completely unaware that Kurama began to slowly shift her towards the room where Youko locked her up at.

"Are you afraid?" Kurama asked. Looking up confused she asked, "Scared of what?" He exhaled a sigh then slowly made his entrance inside his/Youko's chambers. Placing her on top of his bed he presumed to speak in a gentle manner. His emerald orbs gazed softly into her amethyst ones.

"Me.." Kurama frowned upon pointing that out.

"Of course not! I wouldn't be afraid of you, you're so…." And then she noticed his face revealing something of uncertainty.

"Proceed." He told her. Looking away from him she felt insecure and cautious. "You're gentle and warm-hearted. A gentleman. And a very good friend of mine." Botan admitted. Yet her gaze fell under the white blanket, beginning to play with it.

Lifting up her chin, Kurama forced her to stare at him. "What if I'm not as gentle as you assume I may be? Perhaps, I'm _selfish_ and a _wretched_ demon who only portrays a small amount through perception of other beings rather than reveal the inner and bitter side of me?"

Confused at his words she tried to remove herself from his grip, but felt him putting a great amount of pressure onto her shoulders to make her stay in position where she can't possibly escape.

"Kurama.. I don't think I understand." She answered honestly. Because honestly, what's with him? She didn't have a single clue about this new change in the Kurama she knew. Perhaps, Youko is influencing him in some way.. Botan bit on her lip hard.

She flinched when Kurama leaned in closer towards her body, her body almost leaning back to the side of the white pillow and his both hands trapping her body inside, while giving a saddened look on his face. It almost seemed as if he were desperate.

Eyes full of sadness, longing.. _Belonging_.. She felt a strong sense of pity towards the fiery haired male, however she felt anger and loathing towards Youko. She couldn't stand him. "Pathetic, isn't it? I couldn't bring myself to tell you the _real_ truth." Kurama smiled ashamed. Her eyes widen at this. Now, she was very curious.

"You are aware that Youko is a part of me, correct?" Botan nodded.

"He is me. I am Youko. But at the same time we are the polar opposites of each other. He is danger and I am _not_." He stated.

"I don't really follow…" Botan sighed at his response.

"We are the same. We are one. My Youko side can sense the strong smell of your anger and hate directed towards him and I can smell the scent of patience and ease around my presence. So I would like to ask.. Why do you hate Youko when he's… me.." Kurama admitted. The confusion surrounding her mind and brain drove her brain cells to freeze.

She could feel the tension between them building up. What did Kurama mean telling her this?

Could it mean that this whole time he's been lying to her face and without her knowing, he's been here keeping her tied up all this time.. Kurama himself wanted for this to happen?

 _No_.

That was just nearly _impossible_ considering Kurama would never pull that type of thing against her. Right? Unless he meant what he was saying... and it didn't look like he was lying to her.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading. I really look forward to continuing with this story if I do get reviews, and support from everyone.


End file.
